through space and time
by swirlofwords
Summary: A set of mini drabbles about Enjonine. Originally from Tumblr.


**A/N**: A set of five mini enjonine drabbles, originally prompted on tumblr, that I wrote many moons ago but never got around to posting. Prompts range from lyrics, songs, situations, or even just a word. Review or favorite if you'd like.

* * *

**prompt: love of mine / someday you will die / but I'll be close behind / i'll follow you into the dark**

_"Vive la France!"_

The booming voice of the barricade's leader causes her to shiver slightly, but she ignores it, instead tugging her well worn cap lower over her dark eyes.

Little does she know, her disguise is fooling no one, at least no one important anyway, but Enjolras decided a long time ago not to fight with her. Éponine may have little clothes on her back and food in her stomach, but she was not lacking a mind of her own. If she wished to fight, he was not going to stop her.

The boys spring into action, blurs of red and blue, the smell of gun powder and blood, and this is it. This is what he had always imagined, dreamed of, fighting for his dear Patria.

That is, until the slight figure of Éponine bounds into action, yanking the barrel of the enemy's gun away from Marius, _her Marius_, and points it at her own heart instead. Enjolras is too aware of how still everything around him has become as, thanks to Marius, the troops retreat, leaving him alone with his soldiers.

He never says goodbye to her, the girl he barely knew. She was a friend of Marius, really, and therefore, not his to miss. But when the light is extinguished from her dark brown eyes, the ones with tiny gold flecks, he feels like it is his own chest sporting a bullet hole.

Squaring his shoulders, Enjolras turns pointedly away from the girl he has lost, the girl he would never be able to have, and knows then that he will go down for Patria. Only this time, he knows that she is his Patria.

* * *

**prompt: jealousy**

He has more important things to busy himself with. After all, planning a revolution does not happen overnight. Add on top of that his classes, his parents' increasing disapproval, and Marius running off for the blonde lark.

None of those things include deep brown eyes, flecked with gold, dimples saved especially for Marius Pontmercy, nimble fingers, trained for pick pocketing.

So, how come he can't stop thinking about the shadow of the streets and lingering glances not meant for him?

* * *

**prompt: hey #2 – next to normal**

"Hey."

She looks up from the thick book in front of her, blinking in surprise, before pushing back her dark locks to look at him properly. "Hey."

He pulls out the chair to sit across from her, folding his hands on top of the table. He isn't sure how he ended up in this position, but he has a feeling that it's his friends' fault. It usually is.

"Are you going to the dance?" He asks, feigning nonchalance, internally cringing at how lame, how utterly high school he sounds. "It's supposed to be fun." She raises an eyebrow, because they both know that's a lie. With a shrug, he adds, "And you know, it's free."

"I don't do dances," She answers flatly, a silent, _"And neither do you"_, hanging in the air between them.

He leans forward, so close he can see the sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her nose. "Do this dance with me."

They sit in silence for a moment, and he tries to ignore the way his chest tightens, because it's not like the possibility of rejection bothers him.

"Goodbye, Enjolras," She says, a smile playing at the corner of her lips, her dimples making an appearance.

* * *

**prompt: eponine challenges enjolras to a game of just dance**

"I _swear_ it will be fun," She begs, tucking her hands underneath her chin and blinking up at him with wide, deep brown eyes.

He rolls his eyes for what feels like the umpteenth time but stares back at his pleading girlfriend. He doesn't know when he lost the ability to say no to her, but he guesses sometime between the first time he saw her at the cafe, her nose in a book, and their first kiss, stolen when he walked her back to campus after a party he hadn't even wanted to go to.

Either way, he lets out a groan and relents, following her over to where the game is set up, and takes the controller Marius hands him.

"This doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you, though," Éponine warns gravely, and he almost laughs, images of her previous attempts at Just Dance flashing in his mind. As slight and light on her feet as she can be, both of those things seem to be lost in translation when it comes to a lame dance-based video game.

"Don't worry about me, Ép," He scoffs. "You're still going down." His eyes adopt a devilish glint to match hers, and they turn towards the screen to settle this, Just Dance style.

* * *

**prompt: enjolras first notices that he loves eponine**

It's not some big realization like in the romantic comedies she claims to hate but in reality, forces him to watch. There's no sappy music, no bright lights, no slow motion dramatic looks, nothing. Which he's actually thankful for, considering how stupid and unlike them that would be.

It's kind of lame, to be honest, because he's working on paperwork for class the next day, and she's in the kitchen making a grilled cheese sandwich. He has a lot of school work now that he's a second year law student, but she gets it and never bugs him about paying attention to her like his last girlfriend would. Not like he ever thought she would. This is Éponine they're talking about.

"Hey," She greets, plate in hand, and leans against the table he's working on. "You want half?" She holds out one of the triangles, having cut the sandwich diagonally like he likes.

He takes the half and smiles faintly, turning the sandwich over in his hands. Before he can thank her, she's already pointing at his textbook, telling him to work, and she's gone, curled up on the couch with her nose stuck in a book.

And it's funny how comfortable they are together. Their relationship is easy, the way she gets him and he gets her. They're were friends for years, although everyone thought they hated one another the way they could argue back and forth. But it's a dynamic that works for them, and he loves it. He loves her.


End file.
